The Stuart Bloom Effect
by hokie3457
Summary: A night out after the events of The Mommy Observation


**A/N: I really enjoyed The Mommy Observation last Thursday and this came to me. Definitely not for younger readers. A firm "M" rating (sorry if I've gone a little too much on the smut). As always, any reviews are appreciated. It's been a while since I've said it, but I own nothing having to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really love the show and its characters. **

**The Stuart Bloom Effect**

She twirled around in a circle, the motion along with the slight breeze making her dress flare out. She held her hands down at her sides to keep it from rising too much. Any show of that sort was for his eyes only. She smiled at that thought. Stopping, she turned around to face him. As the bottom portion of the dress fell back into place at her sides (not unlike the billowing curtains in Tom and Daisy Buchanan's home when the wind died down), she wrapped her arms around his neck and commenced doing one of her favorite things: playing with the curls that fell at his neck, near his collar. She then leaned toward him and caught his lips with hers. She didn't waste time with any quick pecks, going for the full, passionate, swirling, probing, sucking kiss that this couple had become quite expert at. Backing out after that portion was done, she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, allowing dreamily the wave of physical pleasure to complete the process of washing through her entire body. She signed deeply and opened her eyes and whispered "hey, you."

"What was that for?" he asked. A wry smile covered his face.

Smiling back, she said "for a while" and met his lips once again. Her hands left his neck and travelled down the sides of his arms. She briefly squeezed his biceps, moving down to his hands. She took each and placed them on her ass. He instinctively squeezed there and pulled her closer to him. She returned the motion with a moan and began to suck on his tongue, which had entered her mouth in response to hers, which had been exploring every inch of _his_ mouth. They began to grind against each other. She again broke the kiss; again her eyes remaining shut.

"If we don't get to the car, we'll be arrested for public indecency" she said, giggling. Her chest was heaving up and down as she panted; her eyes now open, not leaving his.

Their foreheads touched as she leaned into him. Waiting nearly a minute, he backed away and took her hand. "C'mon" and led her to the parking lot of the club they had just left.

Looking to treat her to a night out, he decided on dinner and dancing. She was absolutely thrilled. He wasn't much one for dancing, but she enjoyed it so much, he wanted to make her happy.

Her arm was linked through his as she leaned into him still. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he brought his free arm across his body and held the hand that gripped his arm.

"You are getting so much better at dancing" she said sweetly, satisfaction in her voice.

"It's hard not to get better with you as a partner"

"Awww. Keep up with the sweet talk lover boy. You won't regret it." She then squeezed his arm and stopped him in mid-step. Again she kissed him deeply, this time nibbling on his bottom lip as the kiss ended. Now it was her leading him to his vehicle, which was just ahead.

He fumbled for, but produced his key fob. He pushed the "unlock" button and opened the door for her. Before she got in, she looked at him and bit her lower lip, then ducked into the passenger seat.

Racing around to the driver's side, he got in quickly as well. As he closed the door, she was on him, leaning across the counsel that divided the two front seats. Reaching further and twisting herself, she was now in his lap, left arm around his neck, the right hand pushing against the driver's door, maintaining her balance.

"Do you think you could drive like this?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Before he could respond, her lips shifted to his neck, so she could not see his head shake no as the reply.

"Um. No. I don't think I'll be able to drive like this."

Looking at him, she pouted out her lower lip, slid off his lap back into the passenger seat. "I know. I'm sorry. But get going, okay?"

Composing himself, he shifted the car into gear and carefully made his way out of the lot. Neither of them was inebriated. He had a beer when they first arrived and club soda the rest of the time. She had a few more than that, but was only a little "buzzed" to use her word.

Making his way through traffic he didn't mind when she leaned toward him again to rest her head on his arm. Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. Suddenly her hand moved to his leg and rested very shortly on his thigh. It then began moving up and down on top, then sliding along the inseam of his pant leg.

He glanced over to her with his brow furrowed. She looked up at him maintaining eye contact until he looked away toward the traffic.

She continued caressing his inner thigh, slowly reaching up where her attention was drawn. He adjusted his position in the seat, moving closer to her. "It's alright baby. Just sit still." Easier said than done he thought as she continued stroking, having the effect she desired.

Luckily they were nearly home, as the distraction was wrecking havoc with his concentration. Pulling into the parking lot, she sat up in the seat and began fishing in her purse, and produced her keys. As soon as the car came to a full stop, she had her door open and exited the vehicle, calling over her shoulder, "beat ya upstairs!" And she was gone.

He waited in the car for a moment. Nearly 1:50 a.m., no one was out and about on North Los Robles, but he wanted to "cool down" a little just the same.

Exiting the vehicle, he pushed the "lock" button and made his way to the building.

Walking up the stairs he arrived at the 4th floor. When he got to the landing he saw that she left her door open. No one would be out of their apartments at this hour. Apartment 4A was empty as Sheldon was still in Texas with Howard. They would arrive tomorrow, or rather today late in the afternoon. Making his way through her open door, the living area was deserted. A lone light shown from above the sink in the kitchen. He slowly closed and locked the door.

Taking a step forward, he looked down as he stepped on something. It was one of the shoes she wore that night. Adjusting his eyes to the low level of light, he saw its mate along with the dress she wore that night, then her bra and finally, her panties. All the garments outlined a pathway to her bedroom door, which was open and had a glow coming from it.

Slowly closing the distance from her sofa to the bedroom, he made it to the doorway. She had time to light several candles placed about the room, the cause of the glow. She lay on the bed completely naked her left arm resting against her head. The right slowly patting the mattress next to her.

"Come and get it, baby."

Not wasting anytime he removed his sports jacket and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Getting out of the bed she made her way to him saying softly in a whisper "let me do the rest"

Looking into his eyes she slowly undid the remaining buttons. He went to pull her into an embrace, but she slipped out and shook her head no. "Let me" she simply said, smiling wickedly.

She then placed her hands on his shoulders and slipped his shirt off his body. She then pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and drew it over his head. She then began kissing him once again deeply on the mouth, but only briefly. She removed his eyeglasses and gently placed them on her nightstand, next to the red velvet bag containing "the snowflake". She then continued on kissing him, moving along his jaw line again to his neck, sucking and liking there on her way to his chest. At the same time, her hand found the bulge in his pants and returned to caressing him there. She them moved between his nipples, again kissing and nibbling all the while keeping up the motion on the material of his trousers. He moaned briefly. She then began to unfasten his pants, removing the belt and tugging them down. He stepped out of them and took her into his arms. "My turn he said."

Before she could protest, he began kissing her forehead, her eyes, her nose, before settling on her mouth. She began to breathe heavily as his hand cupped her right breast squeezing gently then flicking the nipple. He did the same to her left; then his right hand made its way over her stomach and between her legs. She trembled as she parted them to accept his touch, his fingers discovering her extremely moist. Entering with one finger she gasped and spoke his name "Leonard" in a whisper. As he continued to move in and out with the forefinger of his right hand she brought his left hand to her mouth and took that forefinger into it, sucking, nibbling, and licking, all the while her eyes were closed. He began to move his right hand faster, resulting in her pushing against it.

Barely able to remain standing she took his left hand out of her mouth, sucking one last time and began to walk backwards to the bed. Not wanting his hand to stop she held it there as she plopped down.

Quickening the pace even more she put her head back and called out "oh God Leonard. Oh God. He then took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nibble alternating each motion. She writhed and pushed against his hand harder as she came, trembling and panting with a shaking voice all the while. She then jumped on him and devoured his lips kissing him hungrily, yet softly.

Now it's _my _turn she said, catching her breath as she pushed him down and tugged on his boxers until he was as naked as she was. Looking at him she began to slowly stroke his length. She reached out and kissed him on the lips while her hand moved up and down gripping and applying the pressure she knew that sent him over the edge. Kissing each other deeply, their tongues acting as if they were on a carnival ride. In and out, swirling, sucking, licking. He flipped over so he was on top of her, the kissing having stopped. They looked into each other's eyes. He came back to her neck, and found her most sensitive spot and began to kiss, lick and suck her there. At the same time he eased himself into her, causing a gasp to escape from her. Moving her head until she was able to capture his lips once again, he began moving his member slowly in and out, in and out. She copied his motion and began to move with him, both moving faster and faster. She shimmied her self up in the bed and wrapped her legs around his waste, pulling him in. He began to slam faster and faster, each of them panting and kissing quicker and more intensely. She started moaning with pleasure, alternating the moans with his name, then simply exclaiming "oh God Leonard. Oh my God. Faster." He complied and began to increase his pace even more. With each thrust, she tried to grind her self further into him, accepting all he offered and crying out his name. Finally he felt himself approaching climax. He pushed into her and held it a little longer before backing out and thrusting again. Deeper and deeper and holding a little in between each motion. That action sent her over the edge and she screamed his name in complete joy and pleasure. As he exploded into her, she came again. He collapsed onto her. They were both totally exhausted.

After a few moments and soft kisses, she got up from the bed and made her way to where his jacket lay. Searching both pockets until she found what she was looking for, she handed him his inhaler and said "round one ended in a draw. Rest up for the next…"

They lay in each other's arms as they both regained their breath. They spoke softly.

"I guess being in the middle of this - - - of this whole relationship, it's kind of hard for us to see what someone on the outside does" she said softly.

"You're right" he replied. Sometimes when you're so totally involved another perspective can really help."

"Stuart was right. You have helped me see the world a little differently. You've opened me up to so much."

"And you've helped me come out of my shell. You've made me more comfortable in my own skin."

"We do make each other whole, don't we?"

"We do" he replied. "I'd be lost without you. You know that right?"

"I do. And I wouldn't be complete; wouldn't be who I am now without you. Leonard, I love you. I love you completely" she said, her voice catching.

"And I love you."

Kissing again, it was over a minute when she backed away. She handed him the inhaler again and said "you really need to use this. It's only 2:30 and we have plenty of time before your crazy roommate gets back." He took two puffs and said "give me fifteen minutes- - - " before he could say it she did "…and I will rock your world."


End file.
